


RYGML

by OrehKeats3



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Karma, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Friendship, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Moonlight, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, hard truths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrehKeats3/pseuds/OrehKeats3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karmy. Post-season 2A. Karma can't stop dreaming about her and Amy, so she gets drunk at Shane's party and this leads to ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RYGML

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story last year, so it's not as good as my stories are now. Like my story New Cluster, which would be great if you check it out.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4389332/chapters/9964010

Karma and Amy were setting up at Shane's house for his party. It was one of his latest attempts to show his wrestler boyfriend how mature he is. He naturally dragged Karma and Amy into it. He would have done the same with Liam, but he was busy. Shane wanted Amy to bring Regan so that there would be more mature aged people at the party, but she had a gig as a DJ. Karma was wearing one of short, breezy dark blue dresses, and Amy was dressed in a salmon coloured tank top and faded short jeans.

Karma was putting up decorations with a staple-gun when an exhausted Amy dragged in a mini-keg behind her. "I don't get why I had to drag in the keg."

Shane walked in from behind Amy. "Because out of the two us, I'm the one who's more than likely going to get laid tonight, so I need the energy."

Amy rolled her eyes, but Karma couldn't help but be glad, that Amy wouldn't be hooking up with Regan, but it gave her the intrusive thought. "Maybe Amy will get laid, but not with Regan, with –"

She stopped the thought from continuing and nailed the decorations more aggressively. She was angry for having these thoughts. Ever since she had that dream about camping with Amy and how passionately they kissed each other, she'd been having thoughts.

Thoughts that were quickly followed by the memory of Amy and Liam kissing passionately and Karma would get angry as well as already frustrated. Amy slept with Liam – her boyfriend, and although they had both had made moves to build back the trust between them, Karma was still finding it hard. Her feels were conflicting, and it was overwhelming her.

She is angry at Amy, but yet has these thoughts and feelings about her that aren't fair to either of them, since she had been very adamant with Amy that she did not return her feelings, but here she had feelings for Amy. She was making sure that her anger outweighed her ... thoughts, but a small part of Karma, knew that her anger wasn't going to last forever.

"Karma!"

Karma looked over her shoulder at Shane and Amy. "Yeah."

"Where'd you go?" Shane asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about ... how great this party is going to be."

"I know right. Now when you've done decorating, you can help Amy with the stereos."

"Oh, so I'm a roadie now?" Amy asked.

"... it's for a good cause."

Karma and Amy scoffed. "So you impressing your sugar daddy, is a good cause?" Amy asked, sarcastically.

"Maybe it's more of a selfish cause, but I've helped you both with your relationships, so how about returning the favour."

"You have a good point."

"You've helped me with my relationship?" Karma asked.

"I helped Liam when he was with you, so you technically count," Shane answered, sardonically.

Karma frowned at the mention of Liam, her anger returning. "Whatever." She said, darkly before going back to being aggressive with the staple-gun.

Yellow Light

Karma had helped Amy with the stereos, and it was slightly exhausting. By the time they had finished setting them around the house, people had started to show up, and they both had become sweaty. Karma's eyes were specifically drawn to Amy's now glistening body, and she again developed her unwanted thoughts.

Amy's eyes followed Karma's. "Oh, I must look like a sweaty pig. I'm going to go clean up. Meet you downstairs." Amy went off to the bathroom, while Karma went downstairs to the closest keg.

She had one cup of beer and her thoughts about Amy were still there, so she had another. Her thoughts about Amy became less vivid and loud, as the music and lights pulsed and she became as buzzed like a bee. Karma had two more drinks before Amy showed up, and Karma was a bit peeved that she had because she had finally stopped having thoughts about Amy.

"Karma I've been looking for you for twenty minutes where have you been."

"Drinking. Why da zit matter to echo."

"I guess this answers my question." Amy reaches out to grab the cup from Karma. "I think you've had enough to drink."

Karma snaps her cup away spilling most of the contents over the floor. "I tink I haven't had enuff." She then chugged the rest of her drink. "Why don' ya get your dink and Leaf me be."

Amy looked hurt for a moment before looking angry. Karma even in her drunken state saw this and suddenly felt guilty. She grabbed a solo cup and filled it with beer.

"Fine you wanna be an idiot, then be an idiot, Karma!" She chugged her beer, then headed off towards the stairs.

Just as she neared the stairs, she ran into Shane, who was holding two drinks, one of which was with a special ingredient. "Hey, Amy."

She then took one of his cups and walked up the stairs, leaving a stunned Shane behind. He looked at his hands and realised she had made the drink with the special ingredient. He was about to call out to Amy, but he looked up to she was chugging it. He made a face before heading off towards a keg.

Green Light

A few minutes later Karma is wobbling up the stairs. She leant onto the wall for support, and she continued to lean on it after climbing the stairs. She was looking for Amy because she wanted to apologise. She was just frustrated at her thoughts, and she snapped, and she was drunk. Amy was right she was an idiot.

Karma checked the bathroom, Shane's parent's room and Shane's room. Karma had checked all the room, but nope, nada, zip. She figured that she had slipped past her, so she headed back towards the stairs, but when decided to stop leaning on the wall, her foot slipped on the carpet.

She landed with a thud on her back; the wind knocked out of her. "That hurt." She groaned.

She opened her eyes to see a tiny little string hanging from the roof. It took Karma a while to realise that it was to pull down the ladder to the basement, and she quickly, but it together that, that's where Amy was.

She rolled onto her side and crawled to the wall and lifted herself up. She kept a hand on the wall, as she reached towards the string. She wasn't tall enough, and she decided to take a risk and jump into it, and the risk paid off.

She lowered it gently, before climbing the ladder slowly; it had taken her a minute to reach the top finally. Amy was there to help her up, after hearing Karma groan and repeatedly say. "Don't fall. Don't fall."

Amy lifted the ladder back up, as Karma wandered around the attic. "For an attic ... it's real clean ... and spacey."

"I see you're talking better," Amy commented as she walked over to an antique red fainting couch. It was made of dark wood and had a gold trim. Karma thought it was beautiful.

She dropped onto the couch next to Amy and began to feel the couch. "Why do they have this in their attic?"

Amy watched Karma rub her hands over the couch and suddenly felt ... turned on. "I don't know, but ... at least we have something –" She paused after Karma stopped to look at her. She suddenly took a gulp. " – to sit on."

Karma thought the look Amy was giving her was an angry one, and she took her hands off the couch. "I'm sorry ... I was such a bitch." Karma apologised, as she pouted her lips and leant on Amy, getting in her personal space.

Amy closed her eyes and took a breath, as she pushed Karma away from her. "Its fine you're drunk, and you deserve to have some ... fun."

Karma sighed in relief and gave Amy a hug. The hug felt good for the both of them, and it was a while before either of them let go. "You're hair smells great." Amy complimented.

"You smell great too." Karma murmured.

"No I don't I was really ... sweaty."

"That's why you smell great; it's sexy."

This comment surprised and turned Amy on. She was horny, and she didn't know why. She thought they shouldn't be hugging anymore since Karma's drunk and she's buzzed. She pulled out of the hug, and there were a pause and a small gap between them.

This lasted for what seemed like forever before Karma suddenly kissed Amy hard, and her fingers wrapped in Amy's hair, then as quickly as it started, it ended as Karma pulled out of the kiss. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done-"

Amy grabbed either side of Karma's face and kissed her twice as hard, as Karma had kissed her. Karma's hands found Amy's waist and she ran them up her back, pulling them closer together. Quickly that kiss turned into a full blown make-out. Amy leant Karma on to her back so that she was laying on the higher part of the couch.

Amy loved the feel of Karma's lips; she's missed her lips and her only just realised. Said lips found Amy's neck and although it felt good – actually it felt great – Amy's mind suddenly towards Regan and she quickly moved away from Karma and sat up on the couch.

"What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this. You're drunk and –"

"I've been want to kiss you for a while, not because I'm drunk," Karma interjected.

"What?" Amy whispered.

Karma leant up so that she was behind Amy, and she brushed Amy's hair to the side so that her neck was exposed and she did it slowly. "I've been dreaming about you and me, together."

"What were we doing?" Amy asked, although she already had an idea of what they were doing. Amy secretly just wanted to hear it.

Karma took this question as a cue to continue, so she brought her lips towards her neck. "In one dream I would kiss you here." She gently kissed below her ear.

"Then I'd kiss you –" She kissed Amy's jugular. "- there."

She brought her hand under Amy's jaw and turned her head towards her. "Then you turned your lips towards mine, and we ..." Amy closed the gap between them, and Karma pushed her onto her back and straddled her.

Amy's hands roamed up Karma's back and found her zipper. She ripped it down in urgency, and Karma pulled her arms out of the dress and rolled it to her waist, before reaching between them and undoing Amy's jeans.

Morning Light

The light from the window creped across Amy's face, and her eyes quickly opened. For about two seconds see didn't remember a thing from last night, but after four seconds the events of last night hit her like a freight-train, and her eyes widened in shock. She looked beside her and saw a sleeping and naked Karma – although her dress was laid over her so that all the important bits were covered.

Amy looked down at herself to see she was only in her underwear. Amy knew without a doubt that she'd slept with Karma, and she had to get away. She quickly and quietly put her clothes back on and left the attic. She felt bad that Karma would wake up by herself, but the urge to run way too great. When she had managed to put the ladder up, she turned to see Shane come out of his room. She froze, and she started to panic internally, fearing he knew she'd slept with Karma.

"Where have you been?" Shane asked.

"Nowhere special ... I just passed out last night."

"No wonder after you stole my drink."

Amy frowned and walked up to him. "What does that mean?"

"It means that drink was for my man to ... get his juices flowing – but, then you took it, so I slept alone."

The gears clicked in Amy's head, and she suddenly started running. She ran down the stairs and out the door, thinking the whole time, which she accidentally drugged herself and took advantage of a drunk Karma – oh! and cheated on her girlfriend. Amy felt she had done so many bad things, things that were not her fault, but she still did them, and Amy had this nagging little voice in in the back of her mind.

"You liked it."


	2. Karma's a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, than be sure to check out my story New Cluster.

Karma woke up to the sound of Amy's name being called out. She instinctively looked for Amy even though she knew she wouldn't find her, and Karma's heart broke a little. Karma slowly put her clothes back on, the whole she did this her mind wandered back to when Amy took them off.

As she slipped on her panties, she remembered looking down as Amy pulled them down with her teeth. The next item of clothing was Karma's bra, she remembered how Amy's hands cupped and caressed her, after roughly yet gently unhooking her bra. Then finally Karma's dress, as she slipped it on she felt the phantom touch of Amy's hands on her back.

Karma was black-out drunk and yet she remembered the entire night she spent on that couch with Amy and what she remembered the most was staring at a sleeping Amy, as the glow of the moon, shined against the outline of her and she looked achingly beautiful.

Karma struggled with the idea of the two of them. Amy had a girlfriend, who was good for her, and Karma wasn't; look what she'd caused her friend. She'd made her pretend to be her girlfriend, so she'd be popular and she completely broke Amy's heart, because Karma didn't have feelings like that for her, at least not until after she'd slept with her boyfriend.

Karma buried her face in her hands; she wasn't being fair to Amy. Karma thought that maybe she couldn't cope with having Amy in her life, that she'd forced herself to develop romantic and sexual feelings for her, so that she and Amy could still be together.

Karma laughed at this thought. She knew she was lying and she was sick of lying to everyone, most of all herself. She didn't force herself to have these thoughts and feelings for Amy, she had just unlocked them. Karma had no idea how or what unlocked them, but they weren't something that could be buried away, the seal was broken and her feeling were staring her in the eye, and they were telling her:

You have feelings for Amy.

She did love her, but she wasn't in love with her, it was way too soon to be thinking about love. Karma had only just gotten comfortable with having feelings for Amy.

Karma knew that her feelings were not one-sided; Amy did say she was in love with her – although Amy has said, she wasn't anymore – Amy had spent the night with her – although she had run away. Karma was not good at pep talking her, but she knew that Amy had wanted her last night that she wanted – The door to the attic opened loudly disrupting Karma's thoughts. She watched as Shane came up the ladder and the look of complete shock on his face when he saw her.

"It was you!"

"What?"

Shane walked in front of Karma, who stood defensively with her arms crossed. "You and Amy slept together. Karma, how could you take advantage of her like that?" he asked angrily.

Karma looked at him darkly. She wasn't appreciating his attitude towards her. "How could I take advantage of her? I was completely drunk, she was more sober than me – but that doesn't even matter. What matters is that she wanted to be with me and ... and I wanted to be with her."

"So now you're what? Bi." He asked sceptical.

"I don't know! All I do know is that I have feelings for her, last night confirmed that for the both of us."

Shane looked at her disgusted. "You are a complete user. You use people and you play with there hearts. You used Amy to get with Liam, and you got him to fall in love with you and threw Amy's heart in the trash. You broke Liam's heart, because you'd lied and manipulated him, and when Amy finally found someone and got over you, you take advantage of her."

"Why do you keep on saying that I didn't take advantage of her, I was drunker than her?" Karma argued.

"She wasn't just drunk Karma."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she took my drink, and it had a special ingredient that made her so horny she would have boned a teapot."

Karma paused, before she dropped on to the couch, as reality caught up to her. Amy was on something, she wouldn't have slept with her if she hadn't. The night she'd spent with Amy wasn't real, it was like a dream, a dream that Amy had obviously woke up from, and so should Karma.

"It wasn't real?" Karma whispered to herself.

"How you feel right now, is how Amy felt while you strung her along. Karma's a bitch right?" He asked, mockingly with a cruel smirk, as he leaned over her.

Karma suddenly started to get teary-eyed, and pushed him out of her way as she ran out of the attic and out of the house.


	3. Ultimatum

Amy sat on her bed, her mind was occupied by two things. The first being the events of last night with Karma, and the second being the phone in front of her which had Regan's number ready to dial.

Amy was tapping her knee anxiously. She was contemplating whether or not to call and tell Regan what happened with Karma. She had learnt her lesson about keeping secrets from people she cared about, and she didn't want to do that with Regan – but then again Amy was really scared about what would happen. Regan would more than likely break up with her and Amy would feel guilty, because she really liked Regan.

A memory of Karma between her legs flashed across her mind, and she unconsciously closed her eyes and clenched her hands. The ringing of Amy's phone intruded on her thoughts, and she looked down to see that Regan was calling her.

Amy began to panic, not sure what to do, whether it was letting it ring or answering it. The constant ringing and Regan's smiling picture on her phone, pulled at Amy's conscience, so she answered the phone, not sure what was going to happen.

She paused before accepting the call and bringing it to her ear. "Hey Regan." She greeted, so cheerfully, that even she frowned at herself.

"Hey, you sound happy."

Amy didn't want to sound happy especially if she was going to tell Regan what happened. "No I'm not I'm terrible."

"Oh what's wrong?"

The concern in Regan's tone hurt Amy, and she started to get teary-eyed. "Um … I'm not sure how-how to say this."

"Say what?"

Amy took a deep breath; she decided she wasn't going to beat around the bush. "Regan … Regan I slept with Karma last night."

There was a pause of silence that frightened Amy, as she listened for a reply. " … Regan?"

"Do you still want to be with me?" She asked, blandly.

"Yes, yes that's why I wanted you to know." Amy answered, slightly frantic.

"Then … if that is true, then you have to stop seeing Karma."

"What?" Amy asked.

"If you want to be with me, you can't ever hangout with Karma again."

Amy remained stunned, by Regan's ultimatium. She wasn't sure how to respond, because she wanted to still be wit Regan, but Karma was her best friend and … last night probably ruined there friendship anyway. As much as Amy wanted everything to go back to how it was between her and Karma that could never happen, so why end her relationship with Regan over an already wrecked friendship.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I'll stop being friends with Karma. Our friendship is over."

"Really?" Regan asked, surprised.

Amy wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Yeah."

Karma laid on her bed in her room, her cheeks tear-stained and her face blank. She had stopped crying the minute she was on to her bed. All day she had ignored her parents' concerns; she just wanted to be alone. Her mind was occupied with the things Shane had said to her, it had caused her to question herself.

Was she a selfish person? Did she use people? Did she use Amy?

She didn't know about Amy's feeling for her, until the wedding – but just as Karma thought this, she realized that deep down she had a notion of Amy's feeling, but she had just ignored the signs.

Amy being constantly jealous of Liam or the way Amy would look at her after they'd kiss. She should have seen it, but she ignored it, because she needed Amy in her life. Karma couldn't imagine Amy not being in her life, so she ignored the signs and when she couldn't anymore she had tried to control Amy's love life, because she was jealous and fearful of someone taking Amy away from her. Shane was right she was a selfish person.

She heard her phone vibrate and grabbed it and she saw it was a text from Amy.

We need to talk. Meet me at my house in an hour.

Karma wasn't sure what this meant, but she knew it wasn't good.

One hour later, it was night time and she was knocking on the front door of Amy's house in a black breezy dress and dark jean jacket. She was expecting Amy's mom to open the door, but it was a grim looking Amy in a black tank-top, an open blue flannel shirt, dark jeans and she was shoeless.

This was the first time they had looked at each other since the night before, and it was as tense as could be expected. Amy found it hard to look at Karma, and motioned for her to come in.

Karma looked around and saw no signs of the rest of Amy's family. "Where are –"

"They are at some church thing, till tomorrow." Amy interrupted, as she shut the door. "It's just you and me."

Karma nodded, before Amy walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She again didn't look at Karma, as she sat beside her on the couch. Karma's eyes however never left Amy, as she waited patiently and anxiously for Amy to talk, which was something Amy was visibly having trouble with.

"I told Regan."

Karma was shocked for a moment, but she composed herself, as she suddenly felt hopeful. "Oh … and?"

"She's willing to look past it."

Karma suddenly felt like she'd been kicked in the gut, but she hid how she felt, as Amy finally looked at her. "I wanna say I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For taking advantage of you, while you were drunk."

Karma looked at her shocked and confused. "You didn't take advantage of me. I took advantage of you. You drank that drink Shane had spiked."

Amy looked at her confused; not knowing that she had drank a drugged cup. "Spiked with what?"

Karma adopted Amy's expression. "You don't know. I thought you knew."

"Knew what, Karma!"

"You drank something that made you uncontrollably aroused. Shane was going to –"

"Did you know about it, before you went up to the attic?" Amy interrupted, suddenly angry that Karma may have actually taken advantage of her."

"No, no. I only found out when Shane confronted me."

Amy leaned back in her seat, as she mulled over this new information. Maybe it wasn't her fault, it was just the drugs and alcohol, but as she tried to find solace in that information, she couldn't. Something was gnawing at her.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Karma asked, making Amy remember why she had called Karma over.

Amy was reluctant to tell her why she had called her over, because she and Karma had been friends for so long, but there friendship was over now.

"Regan was only willing to look past it … if I ended our friendship."

Karma started to internally panic, as she looked away from Amy, and stared into the air blankly and this reaction scared Amy. "Karma our friendship has been strained for a long while and last night made sure that we could never go back to being friends again, not like we were before."

Amy waited for Karma to reply and a part of her wanted Karma to argue with her, but she ignored it, as Karma turned towards her and looked into her eyes deeply. "You're right Amy. We can't have the friendship that we had before."

Amy's heart sunk at her words, but then Karma's eyes lowered from Amy's eyes to her lips. "Because of this."

Amy frowned not sure what she meant, but then Karma quickly leaned forward and clasped their lips together. Hearing Amy say that their friendship was over killed her, and it made her realize two things. The first was that Amy was right, their friendship was over. The second was that there was something between them other than friendship, and Karma was going to show it to Amy.

Amy pushed Karma away, and got up from the couch. "What are you doing?"

Karma stayed on the couch and looked at Amy, who had her back to her. "I kissed you, because I agreed with you. We can't just be friends anymore, but I cannot have you in my life."

"I have a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend that would give you an ultimatum between her and your best friend, that isn't love Amy."

Amy spun around and looked at Karma angrily. "What would you know about love? You tricked Liam into falling in love with you, because he was popular. I told you I loved you and you walked away and when I have finally started to find a way over you, you do this. You're so selfish Karma!"

Amy's words stung Karma, but she stood up. "You're right I am selfish. I am not being fair to you. If I was a character in a rom-com I'd leave you and Regan be … but I can't."

Karma took a step towards her, but Amy took a step back, and Karma stopped, as her eyes started to tear-up. "The idea of never being in your life both hurts and terrifies me … especially since last night."

The words caused tears to run down Amy cheeks, out of both joy and sadness. Joy that Karma finally has returned her feelings, but sadness, because she is too late. Amy walked towards the front door and Karma followed her, but stopped, when Amy opened it. "You have to go." Amy whispered.

Karma opened her mouth to argue, but Amy stopped her. "Please." She pleaded.

Karma's heart broke from the tone of Amy's voice, she hated that she was causing this, and if her leaving and ending their friendship was the only way for Amy to stop hurting than, she would. She slowly walked towards the open door, her shoes clicked loudly through the empty house, but Karma stopped just short of the door to take one last looked at Amy. At first Amy couldn't look at her, but she eventually looked at Karma. Her faced told Amy, that Karma was just as heartbroken as she was.

"I love you, Amy."

Karma then left Amy's view as she walked through the door. Amy's heart broke as she slowly shut the door, but just as the door was about to close shut, a hand shot through the gap and pushed open the door. Karma pushed the door shut, and Amy tried to walk away, but Karma grabbed Amy by her waist and drew her close. Karma didn't kiss her, because she wanted Amy to either push her away or pull her closer. Karma desperately wanted Amy to pull her close, and Amy could see it by the way Karma looked at her, and she felt it from the way Karma's hands gripped her. Amy had never felt as loved and wanted as she did at the moment.

"I love you too." Amy grabbed on to either side of Karma's face and kissed her deeply, and Karma pushed Amy against the railing of the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my latest Faking It story: Flipping It. A gender-flipped version of Faking It.


End file.
